Últimas palavras
by Ayashi Purple
Summary: As últimas palavras ditas no calor de uma discussão parecem ter muito mais sentimento do que aquelas que são ditas para logo depois serem esquecidas.


**Nota da autora**: Bom, a pedido Mariana Rodrigues, que havia me pedido uma fanficition com o Yaten e a Minako, estou fazendo esta tentativa. É provável que as personagens estejam OOC, confesso que não tenho muito afinidade pelo o Yaten... Espero que fique bom.

**Últimas palavras**

"Vocês estão indo embora." – não era uma pergunta, não era uma sugestão, era apenas uma afirmação sem emoção alguma.

"Sim, Minako. Nós estamos indo embora..." – Yaten murmurou em resposta com as mãos dentro do bolso, olhando para a ponta dos próprios sapatos. De repente, os detalhes do sapato dele na luz ficaram extremamente interessantes.

Minako se inclinou levemente para trás, colocando o queixo sobre um dos ombros, olhando para o rapaz que estava um pouco atrás dela. Ela estava achando aquele comportamento dele relativamente engraçado. Yaten sempre falava o que queria e, quase sempre, não ouvia ninguém. Aquela timidez era estranha.

"Algum problema, Yaten?" – Minako perguntou docemente – "Pensei que estaria em êxtase por isso. Voltar para casa... Com a _sua_ princesa."

A garota sussurrou as últimas palavras com um fio de voz quase inaudível. Yaten levantou a cabeça e a encarou como se ela estivesse falando alguma coisa absurda.

"Eu estou feliz por estar voltando para casa..." – ele resmungou, a expressão no seu rosto era equivalente a de uma criança que foi repreendida por não ter gostado de algum presente muito desejado – "Eu estou muito satisfeito com a situação, Minako."

"Não disse que você não está satisfeito." – Minako respondeu de forma defensiva – "Você só parece... Triste."

"Não fale de coisas que você não sabe!" – ele respondeu de imediato.

"O que eu não sei?" – Minako perguntou com um tom que ele não conseguiu compreender – "Você acha que eu não sei o que é tristeza?"

"Você não sabe nada sobre mim." – ele respondeu seco.

"Ah... Claro!" – Minako abriu um sorriso de escárnio enquanto levantava os braços em sinal de rendição – "Eu não sei nada sobre você! E por que eu iria querer conhecer uma pessoa tão cheia de si, não é mesmo? Você não precisa dos outros, Yaten."

"Minako, não vamos transformar esta última conversa em uma briga da qual vamos nos arrepender." – ele murmurou sem muita convicção.

"E por que eu me arrependeria?" – Minako disparou irritada – "Você vai embora para nunca mais voltar! Vai para algum ponto no universo e nunca mais vou te ver! Por que importa?"

"Ai... Como você consegue ser obtusa quando quer..." – ele murmurou revirando os olhos em irritação – "Não é porque eu não vá te ver nunca mais que eu queira que isto acabe em briga."

"Isto o que, Yaten?" – Minako se virou para ele – "O que é _isto_? Me diz, por que você me chamou aqui?"

"Eu queria me despedir." – ele respondeu com simplicidade, retirando as mãos de dentro dos bolsos e cruzando os braços.

"Certo. Então, adeus." – Minako falou com a expressão fechada.

"Por que você está fazendo isso?" – Yaten disparou com as sobrancelhas franzidas.

"Você me chamou de obtusa. O que você quer que eu fale?" – Minako perguntou com um sorriso irônico – "Te dê um beijinho de tchau e esperar que um dia volte? Ou quer uma declaração de amor?"

"Você podia ser um pouco mais você e parar de fingir o que não é." – ele murmurou em desafio.

"Ah, além de tudo sou hipócrita?" – a voz dela alcançou tons mais agudos.

"Você que disse isto..." – ele respondeu passando as mãos nos cabelos – "Eu disse que você deveria largar a sua máscara. Normalmente, você vende a imagem da garota tola que sorri para todos em qualquer situação que seja. Para as suas senshis, você passa a imagem da líder séria e cheia de atitude. Neste momento, está querendo me convencer de que é agressiva o suficiente para não admitir que esteja sofrendo!"

"Quem te disse que eu estou sofrendo, Yaten?" – Minako perguntou com desdém.

"Seus olhos..." – ele respondeu sem nem ao menos pensar muito na resposta – "Você pode assumir a expressão que quiser, mas os olhos não acompanham... Não sempre..."

Minako levantou uma sobrancelha para ele como se pedisse para ele elaborar melhor a suas ideias.

"Você pode enganar a maioria das pessoas, Minako..." – ele continuou quando percebeu que ela não estava disposta a conversar – "Você engana quase todos... Mas não pode me enganar. Nós somos parecidos nisto... Nos escondendo por trás de uma postura diferente do que realmente somos."

A garota se manteve muda. Yaten a lembrava de tantas coisas que gostaria de esquecer. Ele parecia tanto fisicamente com outra pessoa que ela tentava apagar as lembranças com uma necessidade que ultrapassava a própria sanidade. Não queria lembrar-se de coisas dolorosas e queria menos ainda relacionar outras memórias, também dolorosas, a Yaten.

"E eu estou sofrendo pelo o que?" – Minako finalmente falou, tentando parar o fluxo de lembranças.

"Sofre porque estou indo embora." – ele respondeu com simplicidade e convicção. Mas toda a convicção dele começou a esvair quando percebeu que ela sorria, não ironicamente como estava fazendo antes, era apenas um sorriso de quem não acredita.

"Sofro porque você vai embora..." – Minako repetiu achando graça – "Você se ponho em tão alta cota."

"Não estou falando que você gosta de mim, Minako." – ele respondeu se aproximando dela – "Mas, sim, você sofre com a minha futura ausência... Nós somos iguais, Minako... Você está perdendo a sua chance de ser compreendida por alguém."

"Eu não preciso de compreensão, Yaten." – Minako respondeu séria observando ele se aproximar cada vez mais – "Se você sabe tanto sobre mim, sabe tudo e me entende, tem conhecimento de que não é bem compreensão que eu quero."

Yaten não falou nada até parar a poucos centímetros dela. Com um cuidado de quem se preocupa em não assustar algum animal enjaulado, ele levantou a mão até o rosto dela e deslizou as pontas dos dedos pela bochecha dela. Minako franziu as sobrancelhas, mas não se afastou do contato. Quase que ao mesmo tempo em que sorria, Yaten se aproximou dela e encostou seus lábios nos dela. Uma carícia suave e ligeira.

"Não posso te dar isso... Você sabe bem." – ele murmurou contra os lábios dela e levantando o olhar para descobrir que ela estava com os olhos fechados – "Eu vim aqui para te dizer adeus."

Minako suspirou pesadamente e abriu os olhos de forma quase dolorosa. Meditou por alguns segundos no que diria a ele e balançou a cabeça com suavidade.

"A gente poderia ter terminado essa conversa com uma briga, sabia?" – ela murmurou com um tom que beirava a tristeza – "Eu lido melhor com a raiva do que... Com isso."

"Isso o que?" – ele murmurou a pergunta enquanto colocava uma mecha de cabelo dourado atrás da orelha dela, sem olhar para os olhos dela.

"Isso que nunca vai acontecer apesar de ficar subentendido que poderia." – ela respondeu com calma.

Yaten parou o que estava fazendo e finalmente a encarou. Estava esperando algum rompante, uma cascata de palavras mal criadas ou ofensas. Sim, talvez fosse mais fácil terminar tudo em uma briga. As últimas palavras ditas no calor de uma discussão parecem ter muito mais sentimento do que aquelas que são ditas para logo depois serem esquecidas.


End file.
